Phillipe V Clemente
Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet): "We're the revolution, and you're the tyrant." Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson): "Your revolution is a rebellion against our rebllion without a cause, nothing more." ''~ ''Phillipe V Clemente denouncing Ferdinand Clemente upon hearing of his first rebellion. Two more would follow in later years. Sir Carlos Clemente, more commonly known as Pearson Wright (Pears) or formally, Phillipe V Clemente is a major character within POTCO's world roleplaying community. Clemente founded the nations of Russia and Switzerland, and also ruled as King of Spain (1701 ~ 1747), and King of France (1709 ~ 1747). Clemente came to power in Spain through a grusome rebellion against his father, Spartan Petalbee from 1697 through 1701. Following the climax of the rebellion, fearing future rivalry, Clemente butchered the armies of his three most prominent revolutionary allies, Simon Treasurehawk, Nate Raidhawk, and Dog O'Hawk. Phillipe is the oldest of seven siblings, including Hannibal Clemente, Samuel Creststeel, Jade Stormfury, Johnny Goldtimbers, Carlos La Verde Sanita, John Fatbeard/Jack Darksteel, and James Warhawk. Phillipe is considered by most to have taken more wives and birthed more children than anyone else within POTCO's roleplaying community. Some of Clemente's most well known spouses include Grace Goldtimbers/Duchess of Anemois, and Isabella V Clemente. Some of Phillipe's most well known children include Ferdinand Clemente, Hannah Bluefeather, Ben Squidskull, John Macbatten, Robert Shipstealer/Don Roberto De Muerte, Taylor, and Bobby Moon. Phillipe has also "maxed" (Invited the maximum number of players into a guild: 500 people) 11 guilds, more than any other single player on POTCO has ever done. Some of Phillipe's most well known guilds include The Paradox, Caribbean Rangers, Imperio De Espana, and The Delta Empire. Biography Background Phillipe V Clemente is believed to be the eldest son of Spartan Petalbee and Pearl Petalbee. He was born in Palma, off the coast of East Espana in 1674. Phillipe is a devout but troubled Catholic who is often seen holding a Bible in one handduring political meetings only to later use the other to drink wine from an iron flask. Phillipe, like most Spaniards is also a very strong nationalist who believes in Spanish/Catholic elitism and frowns upon the likes of people of British descent. Phillipe is often described as a tall and burly man standing 6,5 with thick and somewhat long dark hair and a coting of natural eyeliner beneath his eyes giving him a very intimidating and mischeavous look. He is also rarely seen without entirely dark attire on, and in place of a crown Phillipe prefers a dark ostrich oval shaped captain's hat symbolizing his loyalty to the legendary Ranger Order. Ironically, when forced to pick between the two, Phillipe left the Order and went on to pursue his own absolute monarchy. The hat that Phillipe wears is said to be the only thing about him that is still loyal to the old cause of the Ranger Order ~ Freedom and Justice. Early Life Unlike most of his time, Clemente was born into one of the most powerful families on the continent. His father was the infamous Spartan Petalbee, self~proclaimed "Lord of Avaricia" and "King of Spain", and most importantly, the leader of the Spartans Savvy guild enterprise on POTCO. At first glance, one would think that all of these advantages would put Clemente on an immediate path to success in the roleplaying community. Unfortunately, shortly after Clemente's ascension into the Spanish royal family, everything took a hard turn for the worst. In 1690, at the young age of 16, Clemente's father came under the affliction of a menacing disease which had devastating effects on his judgement and sanity. Shortly after this, Spartan exiled all of his sons under the false belief that they were going to stage a rebellion and have him burnt alive. Johnny Goldtimbers fled to the North. Hannibal Clemente fled to Morocco. Carlos La Verde Sanita fled to Portugal, and James Warhawk, Samuel Creststeel, and Phillipe all fled to Hispanola in the Caribbean. Only Jade Stormfury, the only daughter of Spartan was allowed to remain in the capital, in Spain. Upon arrival into Hispanola, Phillipe's vessel was ambushed just outside Santo Domingo by the EITC (East India Trading Company) or (East India Company). After a short 30 minute skirmish, Phillipe surrendered along with the remaining crew. However, James and Samuel were nowhere to be found. Phillipe was taken prisoner but was later pardoned and set free by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan (EITC) under the condition that he served a penace of 2 years in the EITC as an informant on Spanish activity in the Caribbean. After some months, Phillipe began to notice a potential uprising within the company and jumped at the opportunity by supporting its leader, Lord David Bladekidd. Unfortunately, the uprising was put down and the partakers, namely Will Raidskull, David Bladekidd, Admiral Quwas and Phillipe were all dishonorably discharged from the company and branded enemies of the EITC. Half a year later, Phillipe met with a man by the name of Hector Wildhayes who had, like Phillipe, been exiled to theCaribbean by Spartan. Phillipe also met with various other famous individuals such as Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) and Landon Clegane. Together, they led the first open rebellion against the EITC in their own guild, "Freedom Empire". This rebellion, however, proved to be a catostrophic failure, forcing Phillipe to re~organize his forces into a new Freedom Empire. This one, like the first, however, also ended up being a major failure. At this point, Phillipe acknowledged that an open peasant rebellion would not work and so therefore, with the help of Lunius and Hector Wildhayes, created the legendary Ranger Order (Caribbean Rangers). Within 6 months after the founding of this order, Phillipe had defeated the EITC and kicked Macmorgan out of the Caribbean and forced him all the way back across the Atlantic to England. Clemente's Rebellion TBA Leonic Warring Period TBA The Delta Warring Period TBA The Paradoxian War TBA The Post~Paradoxian War TBA Closing years TBA Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:People